Unexpected Love
by olympicmayhem
Summary: Cagalli hated Athrun. But things will change once she finds comfort in his arms. Oneshot Asucaga.
1. Beginning

Unexpected Love

A/N: This is my third Asucaga fanfic, probably also my third. I hope you'd like. Anyway, the story was told by Cagalli so this is her POV. Please don't forget to REVIEW this story once you've finished reading it. Sorry about my grammar but I'm trying my best to improve it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundamu Shido Desutini and its characters. Of course if I do, I would obviously kill Meyrin Hawke(sorry to all those Meyrin fans out there, I'm an Asucaga so I would like to kill her).

It started one Thursday afternoon, me and my friend Lacus were looking for a place to relax. We've finished doing just about everything and decided to have some rest. Our friend offered us a room to stay for a while. It was peaceful and we love it. Lacus was just about to close her eyes when the door slammed open. Two people came inside to break our peace. I saw Kira Yamato and his friend, Athrun Zala. Lacus hated those two specially Kira.

"Mind if we come in?" asked Athrun. I never got the chance to answer and so did Lacus. They already welcomed themselves inside this room.

"You're already inside this room, might as well go out to have some fresh air." I answered him ironically. Lacus stood up once I've said it and we started walking for the door but Kira who was standing near it shut the door.

"What the…?" Lacus said. "Can please pass? We've got some things to do which is more important than you." she pointed a finger to Kira. Kira just shoved it away. "We would like you, Lacus, to join us. We'll let your friend go."

"What?!" we both asked, almost shouted. My voice was pure confusion while Lacus's was pure irritation. Kira laughed. I don't know why so I just got more confused. Lacus's face was irate at the same time confused by Kira's unexpected reaction.

"What's funny?" I looked at Athrun for an answer only to be asked by him.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"It's Cagalli. Why?" I asked back.

"Cagalli? It sounds like boy's name rather than a girl's. Are you a guy?" that question irritated me. Do I look like a guy? Certainly not! It's obvious that I'm a girl! I've always wondered why Lacus hated those two and now I know why.

"I'm a girl! Can't you see it?" I shouted at him. I gripped Lacus's hand and marched through the door. I stopped to give Kira a menacing look and pushed his arm out of the way. I towed Lacus out of the room. We stopped halfway to the gate of the school. We were pass them now.

"Thanks for saving me," Lacus said through gritted teeth. It was clear in her face that she's still annoyed with Athrun and Kira. I'm also annoyed with them very much.

"I saved us both actually." I said. "Yeah." she agreed. We sat under a tree to protect ourselves from the heat.

"Curse them, especially Athrun." I said. Lacus nodded her head in agreement. "I've never had an argument with Athrun before though."

"Well I did." I let out a sigh. I was exhausted because of a day's work. We rested there in silence for what felt like an hour. I was so damned tired to stand up so Lacus helped me.

I walked home and went straight to my bedroom to change my clothes. I cleaned my room then lie down to my bed. The bed was really soothing, it relaxed me. I drifted into sleep without eating dinner. It was 12 in the morning when I opened my eyes. I woke up because of the screaming. But then it stopped. It probably came from downstairs. My mother and father always come home very late; it was my mother who screamed. Just when I was about to close my, I heard another scream. It was my father who screamed. The screaming went down again then I heard someone slammed the door. I decided to go downstairs to check if something was wrong. I sat up, looked for my slippers then went straight to my door. I walked down the stairs very carefully, afraid that I might stumble to my feet. It was dark and I can't see anything. I walked carefully to the wall and looked for the switch.

I opened the light switch and went to the kitchen. The kitchen was the source to where I heard the screaming, above the screaming was my room. I opened the door and the light switch to see…

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please wait for the next chapter to find out what will happen next! And I know that Kira and Lacus are out of character but let's just stick to it. While waiting for the next chapter, read The Last Promise and review it. Please don't forget to click the rectangular box to review this chapter. Domo arigato! Sayo nara(I'm getting confident with the spelling…)!

-Cagalli Hotaru Zala


	2. End of my world

A/N: Sorry if this chapter came out late. I was very busy and haven't got the time to work this out. Well this is chapter two. Arigato for reading the first chapter and enjoy this chapter to. Please don't forget to _**REVIEW**_ this chapter. I have to do this because I've got few reviews. Also, don't forget to review the first chapter. _**REVIEW**_ the last chapter. And sorry, I really left it hanged. My style actually…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundamu Shido Desutini…

Chapter 2 –End of my world

"Mom! Dad!" I shouted so loud that even our neighbors could hear my screaming. I couldn't believe what I just saw. My parents are lying on the floor, both bloodstained. Both were stabbed like fourteen or more times. 'This can't be happening.' I convinced myself. This was just a dream, a horrible dream and I would soon wake up to find them alive. My feet wobbled and I couldn't stop them. I knelt down the floor and covered my eyes with my hands. I could hear murmuring people outside our house now, our neighbors. I heard someone knock gently then said, "Cagalli? Are you there? Is there something wrong? Can we come in to check it?" the voice said.

I tried to answer him but nothing came out of my mouth. The heard the door open, I could also hear footsteps of many people. They went to the living room first then the dining room then at last, the kitchen. They opened the lights and saw the bloodstained floor.

"Somebody call the hospital." someone ordered. I didn't look up to see who it was, I too mesmerized to even look up. I just couldn't believe what I'm seeing. I saw Lacus walked toward me. She knelt to match my level then patted my shoulder. "Shhh…don't worry. I'm here." she told me. Then she sang my favorite song, Fields of Hope. It calmed me a bit, just a bit though. No one can be calmed down so easily when they see their parents lying on the floor, lifeless. Everyone listened to Lacus's voice, everyone were somehow calmed down, by a bit.

I heard the loud siren of the ambulance. The medics inside brought two stretchers to carry my parents. I went inside the ambulance together with Lacus. I thought that it was the end of the world, my world. Seeing both my parents lifeless is something that I couldn't bear. Who could have killed my parents? Why would he or she kill them? I don't remember my parents having enemies or someone holding a grudge to them. Who could it be? I cried softly while Lacus sang another one of my favorites, Find The Way. We went to the hospital without someone talking. I could only hear the loud sirens, me weeping, the soft purring of the car, and Lacus's soft melodious voice.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is too short. If you think that it was again hanged, you have to wait for the next chapter. I'll give you a hint as to who killed Cagalli's parents. It's someone in Gundam SEED who plays as an antagonist and he hated the Naturals. Can you guess who he is? He's not gonna be in the next chapter though. And about Find the Way and Fields of Hope, they are two of my many favorite j-pop songs. Both of them are really soothing. Please remember to _**REVIEW**_ this chapter. While waiting for the next chapter, I want you to read and review my other stories. Domo arigato! Sayo nara!


End file.
